narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cyberweasel89
Your requests Both are acceptable, though I'd prefer that you don't step too far outside the bounds of what you state you will do. Sorry I could not reply sooner: I lack the time to administrate the wikia properly. --Dubtiger 23:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Good Job This is Blackemo1 one of the admins of the site just wishing to tell you that you are doing a good job. While your jutsus are somewhat silly it is a good thing for you see lately everyone has been making ridiculously powerful jutsus. Its nice to see someone with a little more creativity. If you need anything just leave me a message. Blackemo1 16:35, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Jutsu Using another person's justu is fine as long as you have their consent, there isn't any policy really. And as long as you don't create anything crazy feel free to use my jutsu if you would like. Oh and if you could comment on my two articles The Last Akatsuki or The Reign of the Snake Prince I would really appreciate it. Those jutsu you created were truly a breath of fresh air as you said. Oh and before I forget make sure you rate all articles you come across and remeber to check the Today's News page. Thanks again and I enjoy having you on fanon. Blackemo1 20:07, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Today's News This is a message from Admin Blackemo1 This is a reminder that you need to check the Today's News Page as often as possible. Doing so will make things alot easier for me, you, and other users on the site. Thank you and have a nice day. Blackemo1 14:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Chisengan It's cool how you added more to the Chisengan, but it isn't as complicated as you described it. It actually cannot be done by one person, unless their Chakra levels match that of a Jinchuriki. It was first used by Naruto and Sasuke against Madara to kill him. You can read how that leads up in Naruto Cloud of Shadows. I'm not finished yet, but I am close to finishing it. User:Narutokurosaki547 Thank You Thank you for your comment. I think your jutsu pages are great. And yes I love the Eragon series, which is were I came up with the whole Ingeitum Clan idea. I look forward to working with you in the future. Ten Tailed Fox 02:19, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ok Ok I won't anymore. By the way nice character. And nice name. I have a cousin/best friend named Matthew and he is the basis for my character, Tora Uchiha. Ten Tailed Fox 02:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) LOL :) No its ok, but here let me join you... *whacks head with hammer* Ten Tailed Fox 02:50, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you from Blackemo1-sama Thanks for reading my Akatsuki story, and as far as Tsunade being a man i juust though that would be a great twist. Afterall it is stated in the manga that she was always a tomboy and the fact that she was able to keep a youthful appearance can be explained since she/he is a god. Umm also could you take a look at The Reign of the Snake Prince story and comment? Blackemo1 16:07, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Cyber-san, good news Someone deleted your page of Fenrir S. Odsen. If you want me to delete it completely, I'll do it, but I got it back for you. I just hate it that random people delete pages for no good reason. Narutokurosaki547 01:07, 7 November 2008 (UTC) What? dammit, this is the second time this happened. -_-.....................alright sorry I assumed you made the article. Ugh, I feel so stupid Narutokurosaki547 01:16, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Oh ok Thanks, I feel relieved. Also, you use a school computer for some of your articles? The computers at my school freeze up when I try to log in. Weird huh. Narutokurosaki547 01:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Wait, Whaddyou say? You can write articles outside of an account? Dang nabbit! If I knew that...well I have more pressing things to worry about in school anyway. Narutokurosaki547 02:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the lightning release thing.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn We can be friends now. look at my signature.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I didn't say it on my bio, but I'm fine with both of those, as long as it's reasonable and doesn't disturb the spirit of NaruHina. But now we're not friends, for that yaoi comment.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn THATS JUST LIKE NASUSASU. AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn I hate yaoi.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Original, you mean like real people?Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Okay, I'm fine with that. But are these hints that you are a girl.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Listen I appreciate your concern, and I completely agree with you. Monk is a really good friend of mine in real life, so I began posting his character's jutsu for him. He created an account by himself, I didn't bring him, then he started posting his own articles. He's a really smart guy, just not a great speller, at all. As for the wind manipulation, I'll talk to him, but once again, thank you for your concern. If you need anything else, just ask. Echo Uchiha 01:32, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Hi so hi, Thanks for update. i fill like an idiot for not caching that. so Thanks. we are cuntley working on it. O and thank fo puting up with my speling.